


You are my Sunshine

by 27thSky



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Family, Family Fluff, M/M, Songfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, domestic!aokise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 04:53:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16737478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27thSky/pseuds/27thSky
Summary: Another day of sunshine in the Aomine household.As the chorus began, Dad's gruff voice resonated in the air. Dad suddenly pulled his Papa closer, he placed a hand to Papa's hips while the other was clasped closely as they moved around their living room into steps similar to a waltz.





	You are my Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> This is too sweet. I cringe at my own writing, but when did I ever not?
> 
> Adorable little Shinya is from my other fic, [Celebration (as a whole)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15000485) from my Kise Ryouta birthday countdown. I fell in love with this ray of sunshine.
> 
> And I interchanged the way Shinya call his parents. Kise is now Papa while Ao is Dad which was otherwise in the first fic. I'll change the other fic when I have time.
> 
> This is definitely one of my AoKise songs and I got hooked to [Moira dela Torre's version](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=B9RSPHMDHa0). Though I think she made the song too sad but I like her voice very much.

 Aomine Shinya was awoken with the echo of a song. _Singing?_ His sleep addled mind absently registered. Sleepy midnight blue eyes opened slowly, sluggish hands automatically shielding his face from the light. His curtains were already opened eventhough he was absolutely sure he closed them last night. His bedroom door was ajar and it was where the sound originated. This indicated that his Papa was up already and wants him up early too. Judging from the sounds from downstairs, he was in a very good mood.

  
He can't blame Papa though, Dad who almost seemed to be absent the rest of the year was finally back. It was their first weekend as a whole family in a while. Despite his sleepy state, a bright smile bloomed in the seven-year old's face.

  
Yanking his covers with force, he stretched his sleepy limbs before finally standing up. He made his way to his bathroom to wash up in a hurry. Mornings with Papa in a singing mood were always his favorites. And if Papa was happy, then Dad can only be all smiles, too. (Though the same thing can be said about him. No one in the Aomine household can really resist Papa's smiles.) It was through these moments that Shinya can truly see his parent's adoration for one another. Other kids might be averse to seeing their parents being affectionate but Shinya was different -he lived for these moments.

  
He has no doubts about his parents happy marriage but seeing them together can be a bit rare at times despite both their best efforts so Shinya has learned to collect them like treasures.

  
Wiping the residual wetness off his face, he grabbed his tablet off his bedside table before he made his way downstairs.

  
As he reached the last step of the stairs, his Papa's distinct voice reached his ears as a familiar song played from somewhere most likely from Dad's phone. With a bright smile still on his face, Shinya fiddled with his tablet to record a video.

  
Shinya was unable to control the grin that was plastered at his face as he watched his parents hold hands while looking lost to each other's eyes as Papa sang the first verse of the song.

_The other night dear, as I lay sleeping_  
_I dreamt I held you in my arms_  
_When awoke dear, I was mistaken_  
_So I hung my head and I cried_

As the chorus began, Dad's gruff voice resonated in the air. Dad suddenly pulled his Papa closer, he placed a hand to Papa's hips while the other was clasped closely as they moved around their living room into steps similar to a waltz.

_You are my sunshine_  
_My only sunshine_  
_You make me happy_  
_When skies are gray_

_You never know, dear_  
_How much I love you_  
_Please don't take_  
_My sunshine away_

As his parents danced around the living room, Shinya quietly moved around trying to capture the moment perfectly. Both his parents voice were singing this time and Shinya was unable to contain his giggle this time.

_I'll always love you_  
_And make you happy_  
_And nothing else could come between_  
_But if you leave me to love another_  
_You'll have shattered_  
_All of my dreams_

Hearing the familiar sound of melodious happiness, both his parents turned to him. Papa unclasped his hand from his Dad's and gestured him closer. Shinya first made sure to place his tablet in an ideal position on the low table to capture the video before almost jumping to join his two most favorite people in the world.

  
Shinya's right hand went to his Papa's while his left went to Dad's and the warmth from both sides made him feel cozy and so very happy. Their movements were a little awkward at first but they made it work as the three of them swayed in place.

  
His parents voice continued to resonate throughout their living room but this time their eyes were centered to Shinya's. Amber eyes full of mirth and love along with midnight blue ones that are so very like his own. Papa pulled him closer as he leaned down to Shinya's eye level to rub their noses together.

_You are my sunshine_  
_My only sunshine_  
_You make me happy_  
_When skies are grey_

_You never know, dear_  
_How much I love you_  
_Please don't take my sunshine away_

As the last notes of the song floated in the air, his Dad suddenly pulled him up to carry him with one arm. Shinya should probably be embarrased to still enjoy being carried by his parent but he didn't mind it at all. His time with his Dad was short enough as it is most of the time so he indulged the both of them.

Papa immediately came closer to the two of them, his arms encircling them in an embrace. Both parents burrowed their faces to each side of Shinya's neck as they whispered to him with reverence, affection, happiness and love lacing their voices, " **Good morning, sunshine.** "

**Author's Note:**

> I have another idea for this universe but I haven't gotten around to writing it. If I ever do write it, I'll make this a series. (It may or may not involve NijiHai's love child. Should I write it?)
> 
> Writing in a child's perspective is quite a challenge but Shinya is too adorable.
> 
> My tumblr's adoseofyukiya. Feel free to hit me up there.


End file.
